Dear Evan Hansen, Thank-you
by KJ99
Summary: This is a one-shot story based upon the relationship between Elena and Syd, which is so cute. and using songs from the Dear Evan Hansen Musical. KJ99
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the show One Day At A Time or the Musical Dear Evan Hansen. This is something I have just thought of. I hope you enjoy this one-shot. I am still learning the pronouns of Non-Binary people, so I am sorry if I have gotten anything wrong. Please tell me and I will immediately fix it, and thank-you for teaching me ~KJ99

* * *

Dear Evan Hansen, Thank-you

* * *

"Hey Mum," I say walking out of my bedroom and slowly approaching her, she hated being interrupted while studying.

"What," Mum asked snapping out of her focus.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," I say backing off and heading into the kitchen instead to grab a bottle of water.

"Sorry, Elena come and talk," Mum said gesturing for me to take the seat across from her at the table. With a heavy sigh, I make my way back over to her and anxiously take the seat she wanted me to sit on.

"What's up? What's going down?"

When she went to add more in, I quickly rose my hands and said "Mum, please just stop."

"Sorry but your making me nervous here, kiddo."

"Back at you," I say fiddling with the water bottle in front of me.

I say standing up "Actually it doesn't matter, I'm just going to head to Syd's."

"Elena, please whatever it is just talk."

With a sigh, I speak "I've kind of been lying to you about where I've been after school."

"What? Elena that is so not like you. So, when you weren't at Syd's or at a coffee shop, where have you been?" Mum asked getting angry.

"Rehearsing," I say honestly.

"Is that code for something?"

Rolling my eyes, I say "No Mum, it's not code. The school is hosting a talent show to raise money for the school and well I put my name down. We've have been rehearsing after school on Tuesday and Thursday afternoon. But, I've had have extra performance because it took along time for me to figure out what I wanted to do."

"Oh," Mum said taken back by confession.

Mum asked "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because this is something I wanted to do by myself, well half do by myself."

"I don't understand," Mum voiced.

I explained "Syd's been helping me out. The song it's a duet and I can't do the song with anyone expect Syd, which the school is fine with."

"Your singing? I didn't even know you could sing." I shrugged not knowing how to respond because up until a few months ago I didn't know I really could until now.

I spoke "The talent show is next Friday night. Do you think you guys would be able to come?"

"Of course sweetie. Your Abuelita, brother and I will happily be there. Have you invited your Dad?"

Shaking my head, I explained "He won't like the performance."

"Sweetie, you've had every right to be angry at your father and I've been right there with you. But, nothing's every going to be fixed if you don't give him a chance."

"I just don't want him to stand up in the middle of my set."

"Set, your singing more than one song."

I replied with "Yeah, I'm kind of seeing three songs. It wouldn't really make sense with the other, which the director agreed and so I'm closing."

"Elena that's awesome, I can't believe you hadn't told us, told me at least."

"This was just something I need to do for me."

"I can understand that," Mum spoke while looking at her course work.

With a smile, I say "I'm going to go invite Schneider and think about ringing Dad to come."

"Okay sweetie," Mum said giving me an encourage smile as I stood up and made my way out of the apartment.

* * *

"Would you relax," I heard a voice say behind me. Stopping from my deep in thought pacing, I turn to see Syd standing there with a smile completely covering her face. Syd was wearing a blue flannel shirt open with a black t-shirt underneath and black denim jean. I wore the same but instead of a blue flannel it was red and I had a white shirt underneath.

"You look beautiful," I say bringing my focus onto my girlfriend Syd.

"Thank-you but your avoiding."

"I'm sorry. Mum kept her promise they are all here, sitting front and my Dad he is here. Why did I even invite him again?"

"Because you're a nice person, that gives people second chances even when they don't deserve them."

"Tonight, if he doesn't react well to our song. I can't expend the branch again, it's too painful."

"And no one would expect you to," Syd spoke while moving to wrap her arms around me in a supportive hug that only one's girlfriend could give.

"Hey you're on in five," we heard a voice from behind us. Pulling back from Syd, I looked up at them and couldn't help but smile; they always had that effect over me.

"Break a leg," Syd whispered before leaning forward to peck my cheek.

"You too," I say watching as she walked to get into a precision. With a deep breath, I went over the first few lyrics in my head before nodding and moving to the other side of the stage to where Syd was standing. Looking out to the crowd I could see my family sitting there in the front row, my Mum, brother Alex, Abuelita, Schneider and my Dad. They were all patiently waiting for my turn.

* * *

The director of our show walked out from the other side of the stage, as everyone appealed the latest acted. Our stage crewed moved to collect the props off the stage and one handed me a microphone.

Our Director induction "We have came to the last act of the night and as they say, we've saved the best for last. You are surely in for a treat, please welcome to the stage Elena Alvarez." The audience applauded watching as the director walked off, however my Mum was up on her feet clapping and cheering. I was expecting her to do it because she always has but I'm never ready for it. Nodding my head the band that would be helping me out, they keyboard slowly started playing and Mum took her seat. Taking a deep and nervous breath, I stepped out onto the stage and began the first song.

Elena: "I've learned to slam on the break, before I even turn the key. Before I make the mistake, before I lead with the worst of me." As I walked out onto the stage with nervous, I didn't look out at the audience which helped with the song.

Elena: "Give them no reason to stare, no slipping up if you slip away." Looking across at Syd who was still standing hidden, I saw them smile at me and that gave me the courage to turn to the audience for the first time.

Elena: "So I got nothing to share. No, I got nothing to say," I shrugged to the audience and lowered my head, allowing for my hair to cover my face again.

Elena: "Step out, step out of the sun if you keep getting burned. Step out, step out of the sun because you've learned, because you've learned." The deepness in my voice was reach through this line, which still always amazed me because of having just a high talking voice.

Elena: "On the outside always looking, will I ever be more than I've always been?" Looking down into the audience, I looked towards my family who were watching in awe. Well, expect for Alex, he looked bored but that's to be expect from your younger brother. But I knew the truth, he was happy to be here and that's all that matter.

Elena: "Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass," with my right had I reach out in front of me and tapped on imaginary glass window.

Elena: "I'm waving through a window. I try to speak, but nobody can hear. So I wait around for an answer to appear. While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass. I'm waving throw a window, oh. Can anybody see me, is anybody waving back at me?" I took a deep breath after the confession it was a lot to confess in front of one's family and girlfriend, despite the amount of time they've heard it.

Elena: "We start with stars in our eyes, we start believing that we belong but every sun doesn't rise and no one tells you where you went wrong." I looked directly at my Dad because I still didn't understand what I had done wrong for him to particularly disown me, all because the person I fall in love with will be a women.

Elena: "Step out, step out of the sun, if you keep getting burned. Step out, step out of the sun because you've learning, because you've learned."

Elena: "On the outside always looking in, will I ever be more than I've always been?" This time my eyes connected with my Abuelita, I knew she didn't like or love me as much as Alex. Sure she loves me because I'm family, but I knows she finds me annoying and hard to relate because of my strong opinions and my lack of ability to speak Spanish.

Elena: "Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass," I once again take on imaginary glass window in front of me. I didn't know how this song was being received but it felt good to finally be performing it.

Elena: "Waving through a window," I waved this time and felt my heart warm when my Mum immediately waved back. I'd always have my Mum and Schneider, I thought when he also waved.

Elena: "I try to speak but nobody can hear. So I wait around for an answer to appear. While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass."

Elena: "Waving through a window, oh. Can anybody see, is anybody waving?" I had looked to the side of stage and smiled when Syd immediately waved at me. They gave the courage to continue singing.

Elena: "When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around, do you ever really crash or even make a sound?" I asked my question with a singing but talking voice, something the director had actually taught me to do.

Elena: "When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around, do you really crash or even make a sound?" That was more talking then a singing sound.

Elena: "When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around, do you really crash or even make a sound?" That was completely singing this time.

Elena: "When you're falling in a forest and there's nobody around, do you really crash or even make a sound?" I asked for the last time with a shrug at the audience.

Elena: "Did I even make a sound? Did I even make a sound? It's like I never made a sound, will I ever make a sound?" I questioned the audience like they'd know the answer. The music for dramatic effect before my next line and then it blast fully.

Elena: "On the outside always looking in, will I ever be more than I've always been. Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass." When I tapped on the glass, I smiled when Mum and Schneider immediately waved and I hadn't even sung it yet.

Elena: "Waving through a window. I try to speak but nobody can hear. So I wait around for an answer to appear. While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass."

Elena: "Waving through a window, oh. Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me? Oh." My voice hit the highest note of the song and by the small murmurs in the audience, they were impressed with my range.

Elena: "Is anybody waving? Waving, waving, whoa-oh, whoa-oh." I finished of the song by talking the last lines and when the music drifted out the audiences applauded the song.

* * *

The stage went dark allowing for the stage crew to bring out two chairs. I took a seat one of them, leaving the one across from me empty. Looking at Syd, I smiled at seeing them nervous but at seeing me they immediately relaxed. I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder, a friend was part of the stage crew and knew the trouble this song could bring with my Dad.

When the piano lightly began to play that's when the light came back on, to reveal me sitting facing an empty chair. This song wasn't like the others, this one was far more emotional for me to sing and with the aspect of how my Dad will react doesn't help. With a deep breath and with all the courage I could muster up, the show went on. I took my cue from Syd who nodded her head, trusting in me and I trusted in them.

Elena: "I don't need you to sell me on reasons to want you, I don't need you to search for the proof that I should." My voice started out shaky which I had tried to work on but I guess it was just the emotion coming out of me.

Elena: "You don't have to convince me, you don't have to be scared you're not enough. Cause what we've got going is good." While to the audience it might look like I was singing to empty chair when really I was actually looking at Syd and singing to them.

Elena: "I don't need more reminder of all that's been broken," my head turned sharply to look directly at my Dad and hoped he could handle this next line.

Elena: "I don't need you to fix what I'd rather forget." Turning my head back to look at Syd, I didn't want to see his reaction because it what falter the song and this was about Syd and I.

Elena: "Clear the slate and start over. Try to quiet the noises in your head, we can't compete with all that." I saw Syd nod their head, clearing every doubt they were currently having and I did the same.

Elena: "So what if it's us? What if it's us and only us, and what came before won't count anymore or matter? Can we try that?" I asked while swaying and Syd nod's there head again.

Elena: "What if it's you," I point at Syd.

Elena: "And what if it's me," I point back at myself.

Elena: "And what if that's all that we need it to be and the rest of the world falls away? What do you say?" I asked looking at Syd, who was smiling. Syd quickly settle her features and stepped out onto stage at the same time as their que.

Syd: "I never thought there'd be someone like you who would want me," I looked down in anger at Syd ever been told to feel that way, that they were a freak just because they weren't normal. Well normal is overrated in my mind.

Elena: "Well," I say as Syd sat down in the seat across from me.

Syd: "So I give you ten thousand reasons to not let go. But if you really see me, if you like me for me and nothing else. Well, that's all that I've wanted for longer than you could possibly know." I knew but didn't know, I knew what it was like to want to feel the love everyone else seemed to feel or receive. Of course my Mum gives me enough love to last lifetime, same with Schneider and Alex but trying to find a soulmates love was hard.

Syd: "So it can be us, it can us and only us," I smiled happily when Syd reach out to place a hand against my cheek and I couldn't help but relax into it.

Syd: "And what came before won't count anymore or matter, we can try that." Syd smiled happily at me.

Elena and Syd: "It's not so impossible," our voice inline together in perfect harmony.

Syd: "Nobody else but the two of us here," Syd confirmed with a nod.

Elena and Syd: "Cause you're saying it's possible." It was possible because it's what we both wanted.

Elena: "We can just watch the whole world disappear," right now it didn't feel like we were on stage singing and showing everyone the love we felt for one another.

Elena and Syd: "Till you're the only one, I still know how to see." Syd dropped her in expectation for the next part of the song.

Syd: "It's just you and me," Syd held her hand out in front of me.

Elena: "It'll be us, it'll be us and only us, and what came before won't count anymore." I happily took Syd's hand and they swiftly lifted us both onto our feet.

Elena and Syd: "We can try that. You and me." I picked up Syd's other hand and we slowly swayed together with the music.

Elena and Syd: "That's all that we need it to be. And he rest of the world falls away, and the rest of the world falls away." Our voices together was my new favourite sound, I would never get over it.

Elena and Syd: "The world falls away, the world falls away and it's only us." As the music faded away so that only our voice echoed around the room, the lights faded away and it was in that brief moment we had that I leant forward to kiss Syd for what felt like the first time. Kissing Syd was always and will always be an amazing thing. It was passionate and filled with so much love, it was truly beautiful.

* * *

Hearing someone clear their voices, we quick part ways and I quickly moved to the other side of the stage, leaving Syd standing there alone. Other of the acts walked out onto the stage and got into their precision, this was a group song and was a good way to end the night. The slowly piano beat began to play but no lights come on, my voice would be the only thing with the piano they'd see to begin with.

Elena: "Have you ever felt like nobody was there? Have you ever felt forgotten in the middle of nowhere? Have you ever felt like you could disappear, like you could fall and no one would hear?" My voice seemed and felt very powerful in the darkness, I wondered if everyone else could feel that and what I was trying to portray.

Elena: "Well," I sung which brought the lights slowly on but only onto me. Leaving everyone else on the stage in darkness. As I looked down into the audience sadness washed over me when I saw my Dads chair empty and him nowhere to be found. With a harsh swallow, I continued on with the performance because I needed to finish this.

Elena: "Let that lonely feeling wash away. Maybe there's a reason to believe you'll be okay. Cause when you don't feel strong, enough to stand, you can reach, reach out your hand." I, along with everyone else reach out our hands. At the jump reaction from the front rowers, I had to hid my smile because that must've seen a hand come over my shoulder having not known anyone else was on stage.

Elena: "And oh, someone will come running and I know they'll take you home." I looked over my shoulder and shared a smiled with Syd. They had seen the empty chair and knew what it meant, I wanted nothing more than to go to their arms and cry; but I needed to finish.

Elena: "Even when the dark comes crashing through," the light went off again leaving just my voice and music to be heard.

Elena "When you need a friend to carry you," I smiled at feeling someone hug me from behind. It wasn't in the scripted, but I had a slight feeling Syd would move silently over to give me a quick and move back to her precision. But that hug was enough to get me through the rest of this performance.

Elena: "And when you're broken on the ground, you will be found." The lights were back on but still only on me, it had taken serval weeks to get this patterns and sequence right and it was so worth it.

Elena: "So let the sun come streaming in, cause you'll reach up and you'll rise again. Lift you head and look around," I turned and began to look around the stage.

Elena: "You will be found," I sung moving across the stage and when I touch the first person shoulder the second spotlight came onto them before I continued.

Elena: "You will be found," I hit another person shoulder and the lights rained down onto them.

Elena: "You will be found," I carefully place a hand on top of Syd's shoulder and light shown down on us.

Elena: "You will be found," two shoulders were hit and all lights were now one. Showing everyone a stage full of people that they didn't know had been there.

Elena: "You will be found." I sung the last one while facing the audience, as I now stood the other side of the stage.

Syd then spoke "Have you seen this?" they asked running over to me with her phone.

Syd continued with "Someone put a video of your speech online." As I looked at the phone, I looked confused for the song, but I just wanted to smile. It was picture of a heart with our names inside of it.

"My speech?" I asked confused.

Syd replied "People started sharing it I guess, and now, I mean Connor is everywhere."

A guy who performed first came running over with his own phone, Jared spoke "Your speech is everywhere. The Connor Project page it only had fifty-six people following it."

I asked curious "Well, how many does it have now?"

Jared replied with "Four thousand, five hundred and eighty-two."

A girl named Cynthia came running over with her friends Zoe and Talia, Cynthia corrected "Sixteen thousand, two hundred and thirty nine."

"I don't understand? What happened?" I asked confused.

Zoe and Talia spoke together "You did it," they both squeezed my bicep muscles before walking away with Cynthia. The music picked up in beat and Syd smiled ready to sing again.

Syd: "There's a place where we don't have to unknown and every time that you call out, you're a little less alone." Syd told the audience and me at the same time.

Jared: "If you only say the word, from across the silence. Your voice is heard." The four us shared a smile before turning and walking towards the middle of the stage together. As we walked over the head voice from the musical this was from started speaking.

Everyone: "Even when the dark comes crashing through, when you need a friend to carry you." As we sung together in choir fashion, our voice were so angelic together. At the word friend, we all lift an arm and place it on the persons next us shoulder and then wrapped our other one around the waist of the persons arm over our shoulder.

Everyone: "When you're broken on the ground, you will be found," we all shared supportive smiles.

Elena: "So let the sun come streaming in, cause you'll reach up and you'll rise again. If you only look around." I closed my eyes and rest my head back allowing the stage lights to fill me like sunlight would.

Syd: "You will be found," I smiled when I felt them squeeze my hip lightly.

Jared: "You will be found."

Cynthia: "You will be found."

Zoe: "You will be found."

Talia: "You will be found."

Everyone: "You will be found," we sung together and the words were so raw and unbelievable true.

Jared: "Out of the shadows, the morning is break and all is new, all is new." He smiled at us while breaking from the group and going off exploring.

Cynthia: "It's feeling awfully empty and suddenly I see that all is new, all is new," like Jared she breaks of and goes exploring on her own.

Talia: "You are not alone, you are not alone," she sung while chasing after Jared to make sure he wasn't too lonely.

Zoe: "You are not alone, you are not alone," Zoe went off after Cynthia, so she too wasn't too lonely.

Syd: "You are not alone," Syd turned towards me and sung.

Elena: "You are not alone, you are not," I sung back and turned to face her as well.

Syd and Elena: "You are not alone." We shared a smile before we broke away from each other and went after the others. The lights then faded away and we all stopped where we were. One small white light then shown down but on Zoe this time.

Zoe: "Even when the dark comes crashing through. When you need someone to carry you, when you're broken on the ground."

Everyone: "You will be found." Our voices were powerful together and the light slowly come back on to reveal us all standing as one together. Just with myself in the middle.

Everyone: "So let the sun come streaming in, cause you'll reach up and you'll rise again. If you only look around, you will be found." I then proceed to step out from everyone's arms and to the middle of the stage ready for my last solo.

Elena: "Even when the dark comes crashing through, you will be found." I could already feel the tears wanting to escape at seeing that chair still empty, but I willed them to stay in.

Syd: "When you need someone to carry you, you will be found." I was shocked at hearing their voice it wasn't the plan but I guess Syd planned it. They walked away from the group and move to wrap their arms around me, something I really need.

Syd: "You will be found," they whispered into my ear but it carried across the room.

Jared: "You will be found," this was something we added in. Jared walked across the stage and stood the other side of me to Syd.

Cynthia: "You will be found," she moved to stand next to Syd.

Zoe: "You will be found," she moved to stand next to Jared.

Talia: "You will be found," she moved to stand next to Cynthia. When they looked at me, I nodded slightly knowing it was my turn.

Elena: "You will be found," I sung with a little waver of emotion which I knew would hurt my Mum but it wasn't planned.

Everyone: "You will be found," arms were placed over shoulder as we all looked out into the crowd. Claps rained down over us and as soon as I could, I moved completely into Syd's arms and began to lightly sob into their arms.

Our director walked onto the stage saying "Wasn't that just beautiful, I know I wasn't certainly moved. Big thank-you to the school band and student performing here tonight, your time has certainly paid off well." She continued to raddle off things before we all gave our final bow and walked off stage together.

While wiping my tears Jared asked "Are you okay?"

I replied with "Ah yeah, sorry for that. My dad, he left somewhere in the second song."

"Jackass," I heard Syd mumble under her breath but give a pleasant smile when I looked at her questioningly.

Cynthia spoke "That sucks, that song and you two together was beautiful."

"Thank-you," Syd and I said smiling at each other.

"Stop it, too cute," Zoe complained walking away making us laugh.

I say "We should probably head out there. I'm surprised my Mum didn't run up on stage when we were walking off."

Syd stated "I'll grab our bags, go see your Mum before she breaks something or someone." We shared a small smile and peck on the cheek each before going our  
separate ways.

* * *

Walking out onto the stage again this time I walked over to the stairs and slowly made my over to my family, who were currently looking around for me.

"Hey," I say bringing them all to my attention. Surprisingly Mum wasn't the first one who rushed forward, Schneider quickly rushed ahead of Mum and wrapped me up in his arms.

"Schneider," Mum complained they must've had this conversation that she'd go first.

"Sorry," Schneider spoke standing up and carefully patting my head to make sure I was still in one piece.

Abuelita stepped forward next and spoke "Elena, don't worry about your father leaving. You've got us and that was beautiful. You, Syd and everyone else, best theatre I've seen in this decade." I smiled while accepting her hug.

"Yeah, good going sis," Alex spoke lightly punching my arm making me smile. Rolling my eyes, I stepped over to give him a hug which he broke out of as soon as he could.

Schneider spoke "I'll take these two home in my car, give you two or three sometime to talk."

"Thank-you Schneider," Mum spoke watching as Abuelita and Alex left with him. When Mum gave me this look, I sighed lightly and turned to sit on the stage. Mum was quick to join me on sitting on the stage.

Mum asked "How did that feel?" I looked at her confused, that is not what I thought she was going to say.

"Gotcha," Mum said making me laugh before she did add in "No, really how did that make you feel?"

"Crappy and good," I stated.

I explained "Crappy because he left, without talking to me. He just left."

"I know and I'm sorry, I tried to stop him but there was no stopping him."

"And you shouldn't have to. It shouldn't be that hard for him to love me, I know having a gay kid can be a lot but still it's nothing in grand-scheme of things."

"I know, sweetie," Mum said wrapped her arm around me and allowing me to rest my head upon her shoulder.

Mum then said trying to lighten the mood "The flannels you and Syd wore, were cute. Already the matching shirts couple, I see."

"Please, we were like that from the beginning," I say rolling my eyes making her smile.

"Elena, I want you to know that despite your fathers reaction. You will always be loved not just by him but by me, your Abuelita, Alex even if it's not cool to show it and Schneider, I don't think we will be getting rid of him anytime soon." I shook my head because he has been in my life for the last sixteen years, I don't like he is leaving anytime sooner.

"And me," a voice spoke behind us. Turning I didn't need to look, I knew her voice and I'd know it anywhere.

Mum spoke "Of course and you've got Syd. You have a lot of people who love and support you. So, don't ever fill forgotten or like you don't matter because you do. You are my baby girl, who I love and cherish since the moment I found out I was pregnant. Okay, maybe not in the exact moment but definitely after hearing that first heartbeat."

"Mum, your embarrassing me in front of my girlfriend," I complained but the message was definitely coming through I just didn't want to cry again.

A voice then spoke "Mrs Alvarez, I think your forgetting someone," we heard from the back of the room.

"No way," I said looking at my Mum.

Mum explained "When you told us, I kind of figured it was a big deal. You stopped singing for us, when you were about six and so I thought this must be special. So, I convinced Schneider to fly her out."

"Oh my god, you are the best," I say giving her a quick hug before sprinting up the aisle. When Carmen saw me coming she stood up from her chair, stepped out into the aisle and opened her arms ready. Carmen however was not ready and I practically tackled her to the ground.

"Ow," Carmen groaned out.

I replied with "Sorry, but when you don't respond to texts in a good solid month, it's what you deserve."

"I'm sorry I didn't reply, things ramped up with my parents and well they are finally citizens of the United States of America."

"No way!" I shout into her ear.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either and the best thing is we are moving back."

"Carmen that's amazing, I am so happy for you," I say standing back up and pulling her along with me.

Carmen spoke chilling out her voice "I'm happy for you too, your girlfriend she's beautiful."

"They," I corrected and then explained "Syd's nonbinary and her pronouns are 'they' and 'them.'"

"Oh right, sorry," Carmen said to both myself and Syd, who was still on the stage with Mum.

Carmen asked "Do you think your Mum's invitation to park my broom stick at your place until my parents and brother are set up, is still an option?"

"You bet it is. Although you might actually have to sleep on the couch this time. My girlfriend gets jealous and well my Abuelita wouldn't sleep if you weren't." Carmen cracked up laughing which made me smile, I really had missed her.

Carmen then said "Well come on introduce me to your girlfriend." I smiled while taking Carmen's hand and practically dragging her down the aisle, back to where Mum and Syd were.

Mum spoke first "Carmen good to see you again and I heard, you are more than welcome at our place." Mum stood up and hugged Carmen happily, now that she knew we were just friends and nothing more than that.

"Umm…Syd this is one of my best friends Carmen, and Carmen this is my amazing girlfriend Syd."

"Hi," Carmen said awkwardly putting her hand out to shake.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you," Syd said happily shaking her hand. With my own smile in place, I moved into Syd side and loved the feeling of them wrapping their arm around my waist.

I then asked "Mum, I know you don't normally allowed it but can Syd stay over tonight. Abuelita can take my bedroom, Syd can take her bed, I'll sleep on the floor and Carmen can have the couch. Please?"

Mum asked "Would your parents be okay with that?"

"Yes, I told them I was staying at Schneider and tomorrow when I go home, I will tell them the truth," Syd explained quickly.

"You were going to stay at Schneider's?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, well I knew what your Dad was like with us and I wanted to be available in case you need support."

"That is so sweet of you," I say pecking her lips and then looking back at Mum.

Mum spoke "Okay but no funny business."

I replied with "With Carmen or Syd, because the last time you said that it was about Carmen."

When I saw Syd expression, I explained "Carmen is ridiculously straight and aint nowhere near my type, too dark and moody."

"Why, thank-you," Carmen said making my Mum laugh.

Mum spoke "Yep, you have been gone for too long. But we better get going, it's late." I smiled happily linking my arms up with both Syd and Carmen and walking up the aisle with them and my Mum travelling behind us. So, tonight didn't go to plan when it came to my Dad but I expect it and no I knew where I stood with him. I didn't need him anyone, Mum was right between her, Alex, Abuelita, Schneider, Syd and Carmen, I was loved and I had been found by the true people who would love me.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Songs Used in this one-shot:

Waving Through A Window - Dear Evan Hansen  
Only Us - Dear Evan Hansen  
You Will Be Found - Dear Evan Hansen

If you have not heard or seen of Dear Evan Hansen, I do recommend looking up the songs and show. Thank-you for reading, have a good day, evening or night! ~KJ99


	2. Thank-You Evan Hansen

Chapter 2

* * *

Walking up the stairs to the apartment there was a buzz of excitement, it was a high I hadn't really felt before. It must have come from performing, I don't think I had completely processed what had happened because I just wanted to enjoy Syd's and Carmen's presents while I had it. Getting to our floor Mum had just made a joke about Abuelita had probably already started cooking a heap of food.

We were all laughing but the laughing died down when we saw Schneider standing at our door with this sullen look upon his face. Looking into the apartment, I realised quickly why his face was like that and no doubt my face had the same expression. My Dad, at least I think he still is my dad sat on our couch looking like he was waiting for us.

Mum asked looking between Schneider and Dad "What's going on here?" As she asked I felt Syd place a supportive hand upon my shoulder.

"I want to speak to our daughter," Dad spoke with a clear tone of anger in his voice.

Speaking back, I state "You lost all right to call me your daughter when you left halfway through my performance."

"Elena," Mum said in a calming tone.

I replied with "No, I've cut him so much slack. I'm fucking gay, big deal! Build a frickin bridge and get over it! Surely, if Abuelita can accept it then you should be able to."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Abuelita said surprising me because she never agreed with anything I say.

Abuelita said "What? I can agree with her sometimes," I smile while shaking my head because at least I wasn't the only one surprised.

Dad said "Those songs were ringing in my ear the entire way home and I needed to know where they were from, it's from a musical right?"

"Yeah, Dear Evan Hansen."

"I found a song from it, that I wanted to sing too you and then I'll leave," he stated.

Schneider spoke up "I have a piano in my apartment."

"Why? You can't play?" Alex asked confused.

"Don't answer that," Mum spoke knowing the answer. With Schneider leading the way, the others slowly made their way upstairs while Syd and I hung back.

When Carmen looked conflicted, I state "We'll be up there soon," she nodded her head and moved to join my family.

"I don't know if I can handle this, he clearly isn't here to accept me or you."

"You don't know that for sure, he could surprise you," Syd said wanting to be hopefully. I could see in their eyes though, that they weren't at all hopeful.

"I just wanted to come home and relax, I didn't need this."

"I know. Come on the sooner we go up, the sooner we can continue with our own plans."

When Syd went to move I took their hand and kept them in place, I state "I don't think I've told you this enough, but you are amazing. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're just a big sap aren't you," Syd said making me laugh.

I state, "I can't help it, you bring it out of me."

"I'm glad. Now come on, I know you are just trying to prolong going up there."

"You know me so well," I say laughing while allowing them to take my hand and begin our journey up the stairs to join the others. Entering Schneider's apartment, we found every sitting comfortable but in what looked like awkward silence and I felt immediately bad for everyone for having to sit like this. While Syd moved to sit down next to my Mum and Carmen, I moved to stand next to the piano thinking that's where I was meant to go. Once Dad knew everyone was listening he began to play the tune on the piano and having listen to every single song from the musical on repeat for a good solid two months. My head couldn't help but drop at the song, he had happened to choose.

"Really?" I asked tripping him up on the keys, but he powered through. Looking towards Syd they had the same face on that I had, they were the ones who introduced me to the musical and so they knew that this wasn't going to go the way we were hoping. As the melody built, I waited, and we waited for the first blow of lyrics.

Dad: "So you found a place where the grass is greener and you jumped the fence to other side. Is it good? Are they giving you a world I could never provide?" At hearing a gasp, I looked to my Mum who was looking ready to beat the crap out of him. Raising my head to stop her, I shook my head already coming up with a game planning and knowing what I needed to do.

Dad: "Well I hope you're proud of your big decision," he spat out at me in anger.

Dad: "Yeah, I hope it's all that you want and more. Now you're free from the agonizing life you were living before." I could see the anger clear on his, everyone could and so my plan needed to start now or else I wouldn't be strong enough later.

Elena: "And you say what you need to say, so that you get to walk away." My singing surprised him, he hadn't been expecting it and that's tripped him up. He faulter on the keys again and didn't know whether to sing or not.

Elena: "It would kill you to have to stay trapped when you've got something new. Well I'm sorry you had it rough and I'm sorry I'm not enough. Thank God they rescued me." I changed the word on purpose and my head turned immediately to look at Syd. They rescued me and made me feel more accepting than the man who claimed to be my father ever had. Making a hand gesture for him to sing the next part, he nods and takes a breath ready too.

Dad: "So you got what you always wanted, so you got your dream come true. Good for you. Good for you, you, you." Taking a deep breath as I tried to stop my tears from falling, I got ready to sing with him.

Dad and Elena: "Got a taste of a life so perfect, so you did what you had to do. Good for you, good for you." We looked each other directly in the eye, he couldn't understand why I did this, and I couldn't understand why he couldn't just accept it. So, now because of this one thing we are breaking a relationship that was never perfect, but it was our own father-daughter relationship.

Dad: "Does it cross your mind to be slightly sorry?" I shook my head annoyed.

Elena: "Do you even care that you might be wrong?" I asked back and he shook his head as well. Making me want to scream or punch something really, really hard.

Dad: "Was it fun? Well I hope you had a blast while you dragged me along." I heard both my Mum and Abuelita scoffed at him, which gave me some more confidence.

Elena: "And you say what you need to say. And you play who you need to play. And if somebody's in your way, crush them and leave them behind." He looked at me with hatred and disgust clear as day in his eye. I knew he didn't like me singing that part and knowing the next part, he was going to try and hurt me back just as much.

Dad: "Well I guess if I'm not of us. Go ahead, you can cut me loose. Go ahead now, I won't mind." The anger in his voice was the thing that hurt me the most, I had never heard him so angry before in my life. Looking at Mum, it seemed she thought the same.

Elena: "I'll shut my mouth and I'll let you go. Is that good for you? Would that be good for you, you, you?" I brought my fist down onto the piano in anger at every you. I could feel the pain shoot up through my wrist, but I didn't care, I continued.

Dad: "I'll just sit back while you run the show. Is that good for you? Would that be good for you, you, you?"

Dad: "All I need is some time to think but the boat is about to sink. Can't erase what I wrote in ink, tell me how could you change the story?" He looked up at me with sad and tear-filled eyes. Looking at me like how could I change the plans he had for me. He just didn't get it, this was my life not his. I had to be who I am, and I can't be what others want me to be.

Dad: "All the words that I can't take back. Like a train coming off the track, cause the rails and my bones all crack. I've got to find a way to, stop it, stop! Just let me off." He looked at me pleadingly, he wanted me just to forgive him and go back to the way things use be before he knew the truth.

Elena: "So you get what you want?" I asked changing the lyrics completely to fit the narrative of this moment.

Dad: "So you get your dream come true?" He asked back.

Elena and Dad: "Good for you. Good for you, you, you." I hit my hand hard again against the piano and I could feel something break but I couldn't care.

Dad: "Got a taste of a life so perfect, now you say that you're someone new." He looked up at me and it was like he didn't even recognise me.

Dad: "Good for you."

Elena: "Good for you," we trade them back both with looks of hurt and hatred towards each other.

Dad: "Good for you."

Elena: "Good for you," I spat the last one out knowing this was going to be last thing that happened between my Dad and I.

Dad: "So you got what you always wanted," he put lots of into the word you. Like this was all my doing, this was all my fault and I caused this. So, I had no right to be angry or upset with him. Silence hung in the air after he stopped playing the piano, our breathing was the only thing that could be heard. Slowly raising my head from looking at the ground to look at my supposed father, we stared at each other while gaining our breath.

"Is that it?" I asked through gritted teeth.

At his nod, I looked towards Alex and asked, "You got anything to say to him?"

When Alex quickly shook his head, I turned back to looking at the man in front of me and stated, "Leave and don't come back." I watched as he slowly stood up from the stool and made his way towards me. When he looked to give me a hug, I took a quick step back and shook my head. With a sullen and angry face, he left the apartment. It was so quiet that we could hear his footstep down the steps until we couldn't anymore, and the room was just silent.

Swallowing deeply, I said one word "Syd," and reached my hand out. Confused Syd stood up and took my hand. Taking Syd's hand in mine, I led them out of the apartment, down the stairs and to our apartment without saying a single word. I knew Syd wanted to say something but didn't want too until I spoke first.

* * *

Once in our apartment, I dropped Syd's hand and move to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. Looking at Syd, I gave a gesture of did they want one. Confused Syd said yes, so I grabbed a second bottle out of the fridge. Walking back to Syd, I took their hand in mine again and we left for my bedroom. I knew my Mum would be storming after us soon, waiting to make sure her baby was okay but for now I just really wanted to be with Syd.

Looking at Syd, I spoke first "Umm…Syd?"

"Yeah," Syd replied with immediate concern for my wellbeing.

When Syd saw me hesitate, they spoke again "Just say whatever it is you need or want. I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here for as long as you need me to be."

"Okay," I say squeezing their hand that was still in mine and took a deep breath.

"Will you, umm…hold me," I say gesturing towards the bed. With a small smile, I watched as Syd dropped our connected hands and moved across to my bed. They made themselves quite comfy in the middle of the bed, going even as far to kick off their shoes. Once they were settle, they open their arms for me. Without needing any further invitation, I place the water down on the bedside table and pull my shoes off as I do so. Sitting down on the bed with my back to Syd, I slowly move back until I am comfortably laying in Syd's arms.

Resting my head upon their chest, I whispered "Thank-you."

"Of course," Syd replied while a gentle thumb stroked my shoulder comforting.

Syd spoke up "I know things didn't go your way tonight with your Dad and I hate that it didn't for you, but you've got to know that his just one person. You've got so many more people here, who just want to support you."

"I know, I know this and that's why it's so hard," I explained moving to turn and look directly at Syd.

I continued "My Dad and I haven't always had the greatest relationship, but we still skype or talked on the phone at least twice in a week. It wasn't much but it was our relationship, we both still made that time together. And now that's gone, it's a whole person who has easily just managed to walk out of my life. All because I choose to love you."

"I know this isn't meant to be the focusing, but you love me?" Syd asked with a smallish smiled.

I replied with "Yeah, I thought that was obvious, I don't sing song while looking directly into anyone's eyes. I just leave that for the special people," while speaking I couldn't help but take Syd's hand in mine. I don't know why but it always felt nice holding their hands, as cliché as it sounded our hands really did fit perfectly.

"I love you to Elena," Syd said before leaning forward to peck my lips. When Syd pulled back she had a massive smile upon her face, one that I knew had to be etch onto my face.

"I can't believe in the space of one night, I've sung in front of the entire school and their families, with mine sitting there as well. Lost my Dad in the weirdest way to end things possible. My best friend is moving back to town, and my girlfriend loves me. It's crazy."

"Yeah, you have a very dramatic life," Syd said making me laugh.

While lightly brushing my thumb across Syd's hand, I spoke "I don't think any of tonight would've possible without you or Schneider actually."

When I saw Syd's face, I smile and explain "He did fly my best friend into town."

"Oh right that."

"You really don't have anything to worry about when it comes to Carmen and I. She really is straight, I'm fairly sure now that's she's back; her and Josh will get together."

"I'm not worried Elena, I trust you and know you well enough to know, if anything were to happen with someone else you would tell me."

"I would, not that there will," I say confusing the both of us but the message was strong and clear.

"But pushing that aside and the jokes. Really tonight, I couldn't have done it without you by my side. So, thank-you and I love you," I say before leaning forward to capture Syd's lips again.

Our kiss however was broken by the sounds of "Aww," turning to look I see everyone standing there watching us. I wipe the tears quickly from my eyes before smiling at seeing my Mum, Schneider, Abuelita, Alex and Carmen standing in my doorway watching Syd and I.

Mum is the first to speak "That was really beautiful," I shrug hating that this moment with Syd and I had been a little bit ruined by my family. I knew that they would be in here soon, but I just really wanted my moments with Syd, especially ones like those ones were private.

"It's okay," I heard Syd whisper. I looked towards them and they had a sullen but happy smile upon their face. Squeezing Syd's hand lightly in thanks, I move to take in my family's appearance more.

Mum walks over to us and sit the other side of me, she said "What that man did isn't right, but you need to know that the rest of us don't feel that way. We love you very much."

"Yeah what Mum said," Alex spoke. When I looked to him, he did a small head nod in my direction before turning to leave the room. I couldn't help but laugh a little, that was our sibling relationship and I'd never take it for granted.

Abuelita spoke in a thick Spanish accent "You may annoy me a lot and don't speak Spanish, but I'll always love you, my Elena." I smiled and leant up when she placed a delicate kiss upon my forehead.

"Now, I'm going to go make food," Abuelita spoke before leaving the room, making as all laugh a little bit. Schneider stood in the door way unsure of what to say or do, it was very much a Schneider thing to do.

Clearing my throat, I spoke "Schneider."

"That's me," he said looking up surprised and I ushered him over to us. With a small smile he walked over before crouching in front of me.

I spoke while trying not to cry "My relationship with that man has never felt right, I've never really felt love or care from him and maybe this is why. Maybe he couldn't fully love me because he was waiting for something to make his decision to run a lot easier. I don't know but what I do know is, that you've been in my life more and for as long as he has. You've always felt more like my Dad than he ever has. So, I don't know would you maybe take the term on more." I watched as Schneider looked towards my Mum, I didn't look allowing that to be their own secret.

Schneider then spoke "I'd be honoured Kiddo."

"Good because I don't think I could lose two dads in one day," I say before falling forward to give him a hug. I couldn't help but giggle into his neck when he stood lifting me an inch off the ground before spinning me around a couple of times. Before placing me back on my feet, worried what Mum might do to him if he did hurt me.

"You'll always have me in your life Elena, I'll never walk away from you." I smile teary as he kissed the top of my head.

Schneider said, "I'm going to go help Lydia with the cooking, dam she must be cutting some onions or something," he wiped at his eyes as he left the room. I looked towards the last person standing in my doorway and in direct light, I could see tears wanting to fall but they wouldn't not with my Mum in the room.

Looking at my Mum expectantly, she spoke "I'll go check on your brother," I smiled a thank-you at her as she left the room.

Mum then walked back and stated "This door remains open or heads roll," I put my hands up in defence before watching her walking away. My hands then fell a little to stay opened, gesturing for Carmen to come over for a hug. While it had taken a bit to get Carmen used to hugging, she was now fully used hugs now; at least from me. As we stood hugging in the middle of my bedroom, I couldn't help but be reminded of the last time we were stood hugging like this. Just before she had to move to Austin with her brother, as they worked out what to do about their parents. Stepping back from Carmen, we both wipe each other's tears away before laughing a little and then just looking at each other.

I asked, "You thought about it to?"

"Yeah, I did," Carmen replied before adding on "Can't believe it's only been a year, since I was last here." I nod my head agreeing, had it really been a full year since everything had happened.

Carmen then said, "You know everything they say, goes for me too."

"Yeah I know."

"Good because I don't think I could say it," I couldn't help but laugh a little. Carmen hadn't really changed that much, I mean she seemed a lot happier than before but that was a good sign.

Carmen then spoke moving to sit on my desk chair "So, tell me how you managed to land a girlfriend?" I laughed and sat down next to Syd, we both started telling the story together about how we'd gotten together.

* * *

"Girls! Food!" We heard Abuelita yell breaking the conversation we were having about Carmen's life back in Austin, with her now ex-boyfriends and her brother.

I watched as Carmen smile and say, "I've missed you Abuelita's cooking but don't tell her I said that." I laughed knowing I'd miss it too if ever had to leave or when I do have to leave for college, I'll miss it.

As Carmen stood to leave, I said "Hey Carmen, want to freak them out?" Carmen turned back towards me with an arched eyebrow.

"Look in the cupboard over there," I point towards the cupboard draw and Carmen nods her head moving towards it. As Carmen pulled out the blanket, I watched as she bursts out laughing.

Carmen stated "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been trying to look for it, and would have been sad if you still didn't have it."

"It's the only thing I had of you, we didn't exactly take many photos together."

"You right, you right. I am so down to freaking them out, again." Placing a peck onto Syd's cheek before moving to stand up off the bed. Carmen places one arm through the sleeve and I step in next to her, threading my arm into the other sleeve.

"Are you okay with this?" I asked Syd quickly not wanting to go ahead without her okay.

"It's sweet that your concern but it's okay Elena. You actually look cute."

"I just," I pause unsure of what to say.

Syd stood up and said while walking to us "It's okay Elena, I promise," she then leant forward to kiss me on the lips.

Carmen spoke breaking us up "Okay, not that this isn't all cute and everything but some of us are hungry. You sung for a really long time and then everything after, a person gets hungry." I laughed while lightly slapping Carmen over the head. Syd kissed my cheek before walking around us and leading the way over from the bedroom and out into the common areas of the apartment. When we walked in Mum and Abuelita had their backs to us, but when Alex saw us, I saw a smallish smile upon his face. Mum then turned around to speak but was completely lost for words at seeing us standing there like that.

Mum spoke "Really? Aren't you a little tired of wearing that thing," I saw a slightly hint of her eyeball looked to see if Syd was okay. I looked as well, I was relieved when I saw a smile brimming her face and one that was not a fake one. Abuelita then walked out carrying a tray, which Mum was quick to take once she saw us standing there.

Abuelita looked at Mum and said, "I told you so," I couldn't help but roll my eyes before completely stepping out the blanket and moving to sit next to Syd. Before sitting down, I pecked Syd's cheek and once sitting down I gave her the look.

"I'm okay really," Syd smiled before pecking my lips quickly and turning back to the food. Taking Syd's hand underneath the table, I gently glide my mouth over their hand comforting.

Mum broke us up by saying "Okay, you two need to stop."

"Huh, what?" I say turning my attention to everyone else at the table.

"Being all cute, it's sickening. You're in love, we get it now stop so we can eat our food," Mum explained for us.

"We're in love," I say giving Syd the biggest smile which I knew made my face mush up, but I didn't care.

"Yeah, we are," Syd agreed leaning forward to lightly peck my lips. As we continually smiled at each other with completely happiness. Alex and Carmen started to pretend to be throwing up, making us break out of our moment.

"Oh shut up, just because neither of you have a girlfriend/boyfriend/person respectively. Don't you be raining on my parade," I say snapping my fingers at the end to add comical relief to my words.

Syd then commented "Still so cute up on that high horse," I couldn't help but blush and giggle as I remember back to the day Syd and I first kiss; I was such a dork that day.

Abuelita then spoke "Enough talking, eat before the food grows cold." No one needed to be asked twice before reaching forward to grab food and load plates up. I smiled holding back a laugh watching as Carmen tried to eat without pushing her face into the plate, she wasn't lying when she said she missed Abuelita's cooking.

* * *

Later into the night I was sitting on the railing outside the kitchen window, I smiled at the fire escape remembering back to when Carmen would sneak into the house because she was homeless, and I didn't want her sleeping on the streets. I was looking out at the city lights in the night, just enjoying the cold air upon my face.

I was out her because despite having people over, I still had to do my chorus and since Alex helped cook; it was only right that I cleaned up. The cleaning however was long forgotten when my mind started to remember everything that had happened tonight, it hadn't fully processed what was now my life. I didn't have a dad, at least not the one who gave me my life-blood. I know things are stronger than blood, but it still hurt. For the second time in a matter of two years, he has walked out of my life.

"Elena, you know I hate it when you sit on the railing," I heard my Mum's voice startling me out of my thoughts but not so much that it made me move at all. I shrug before going back to looking out at the city below and around as my response.

"Elena, sweetie please," Mum spoke while placing her arms around me and holding me more in place.

"Why was it so hard Mum?" I asked looking back at her feeling the tears at the crescents of my eyes but not allowing them to fall.

I asked more in depth "Why was it so easy from him to leave? To stop loving me as his daughter, for me not to be his daughter."

"I don't know sweetie, I really don't," Mum spoke back honest.

"Am I unlovable?" I asked feeling my voice waver and want to break at my own sad spoken words.

"No, you are not Elena. I love you Elena, Syd loves you, Alex in his own way loves you too and you should know by now Abuelita would give up anything for you and it's because she loves you."

"And don't forget me," we heard a voice say. Turning I smiled at seeing Schneider standing there with his arms up against the window frame looking out at us.

"And of course there Schneider," Mum spoke smiling at him and gesturing him to join us. I smiled at feeling his arms wrap around me, joining my Mums arms.

Mum spoke "I don't know how he could do what he did, I could never imagine myself walking out of your life for any reason what so ever. So, I don't know how he possibly could but forget him because the people who love you are the ones who matter."

I nod my head before singing while looking up at the night sky "On the outside always looking in, will I ever be more than I've always been? Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass. I'm waving through a window, I try to speak but nobody can hear. So, I wait around for an answer to appear. While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass. I'm waving through a window, oh. Can anybody see, is anybody waving back at me?"

"We will always be here waving back at you, Elena," Schneider spoke making my heart completely warm up at his words. Hearing a throat clearing we all looked back to see Alex standing there holding a jacket of mine and a scarf.

Alex spoke "I think it's my turn." Mum and Schneider shared a smile before nodding and heading back inside. Turning around on the railing, I step back down onto the platform and look at my younger brother.

"I thought you might be cold," I smiled at his word before gratefully taking the material of clothing he had outstretch in his hand.

I asked once my scarf was on "How are you?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Alex spoke sounding confused.

"Alex, Papi hasn't just left me. Yes, it's because of me but his also left you and you haven't done anything wrong in his eyes."

"Other than support you," Alex corrected making me nod my head and turn back to look at the city.

I said "You don't have to support me, Alex. Not if you want a relationship with Papi, I would understand."

"I wouldn't," Alex spoke stepping up next to me.

Alex spoke once again "Like I said after you first told me, it's not like you are doing anything wrong. All you've done is say you love someone of the same gender as you, and I don't understand why he has such a problem with it. You haven't hurt anyone, you are just being the person you were raised to be and that's yourself." I smiled while leaning across to peck Alex's cheek and laughed when he quickly wiped it away.

"You know between you and Schneider, you'll probably be the only guys I ever love," I say with a laugh.

Alex replied with "Thanks, I'd say you too but I'm really into girls."

"Oh yeah, anyone in particular?"

"We are not doing this again," Alex warned.

"You are a good brother you know that and I love you," I say pulling him into a hug.

"You're a good sister too when you aren't talking about saving the planet and all, but I love you to," I laughed while enjoying this sweet sibling moment; we don't often have them and it was nice.

Alex then said pulling away "I'm going to head back in, you coming?"

"Not just yet," I say while looking back at the night lift below. I felt Alex squeeze my arm before hearing him leave back into the apartment. With a small sigh, I climb back to sit on the railing and wrap my arms around my slightly cold body.

* * *

"Hey you," I heard a voice say from behind me, making me instantly smile. I had been outside for at least over two hours now, going on an hour since Alex head back inside the apartment. Since then I've just been left outside alone, with my own thoughts and I was beyond cold by now but for some reason I couldn't move.

"Hi," I replied smiling at the feel of Syd's warm arms wrapping around my waist.

"I think your starting to freak your Mum out by sitting on these railings, me as well," Syd speaks honest.

"I just can't will myself to come back inside."

"Well, you know I'm always happy to help you," Syd spoke making me smile up at the sky. With a little reluctance I allowed Syd to help me down from the railing and I couldn't help but laugh at hearing my Mum celebrating for Syd getting me down.

"That's better," Syd said as they straighten my scarf.

"Thank-you," I say taking their hand in mine.

"What for?" Syd asked while looking at me confused.

"For being here for me, for wanting to be here for me and wanting me."

"That's nothing to thank me for Elena, it's easy. You are a truly amazing person, who is kind, caring and loving about all things that you possibly could. Your dad is the one who is missing out on this amazing person, and I think it truly sucks for him." I smiled up at Syd before leaning forward and kissing Syd upon their lips. As my arms wrapped up around Syd's neck, I pulled them in closer to me not only for the kiss but also for the warmth that was radiating off of Syd's body.

"Okay enough kissing! And come inside before you freeze!" I heard Mum shout making us pull away laughing.

"Your Mum, she's something," Syd said gesturing back to the window.

"She's amazing," I say smiling up at Syd, who nods their head agreeing with me. Stepping around Syd, I smiled at them before carefully climbing back into the apartment. Once safely back inside, I turn around and take Syd's hand to help them get back inside as well. When Syd is safely in, we share a kiss before leaving the kitchen to join my family in the lounge room minus Alex.

"Finally," Mum spoke walking over to pull me into a tight hug.

I complained "Seriously Mum I'm fine, I've sat out there a hundred times before and never once gotten injured."

"And you won't," Mum warned making me put my hands up in defences.

I then heard Syd say from behind me "Cookie?" Turning around I see Syd standing there with a cookie outstretch towards me. Looking from the cookie back up to Syd, I do that a couple of times before we both start bursting into a fit of laughter.

"I love you," I say shaking my head and taking the cookie from Syd's hand to break in half.

When I hold out a half to Syd and they reply with "Oh, ooooh."

"Shut up, how was I supposed to know," I say pushing their shoulder a little.

Syd continued with "No, no, me gay, me gay."

I replied wanting to give them a taste of their own medicine, "Uh, umm…Me gay to."

Mum then asked interrupting us "Is that seriously how you two found out you were both gay?" I nod my head smiling at Syd who happily takes half of the cookie.

"Nerds!" We heard Abuelita shout from behind the curtain making me roll my eyes in Syd's direction.

"It's sweet," Carmen spoke walking into the living room still wearing the blanket, which made me smile in her directions.

Carmen then said "I'm really glad I got to see you perform tonight," I smiled as I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and resting her head upon my shoulder.

"I'm glad you got to see it as well," I say resting my head against hers.

Mum then asked "What's the musical you performed those songs from called?"

Syd answered "Dear Evan Hansen. When Elena was trying to come up with a song to perform at the talent show, I suggested a song from that musical and we listen to the soundtrack for what, two weeks."

"Yep, then we decided one song just wasn't enough to highlight the musical and my voice couldn't carry everything alone. That's how Syd end up helping, even though she doesn't even go to my school," I smiled cutely at Syd while still being hugged from behind by Carmen.

I spoke while side glancing at her "You've really gotten use to this whole hugging thing, haven't ya?"

"Shut up and you are still not as funny as your Mum," Carmen clamped my lips shut with her hands.

Syd walked over saying "Don't worry Elena, I'll always think your funnier than your Mum," I smiled as Syd kissed my cheek serval times in a row.

Mum spoke up "I was compliment and then dissed all in the matter of a minute," at this Abuelita cracked up laughing, causing my Mum to glare at her.

Carmen asked "So, Elena and Syd do you know any other songs from that musical. I really do want to hear another song."

Syd smiled cheesily at me, rolling my eyes I state "There was another song that Syd really wanted to sing but we could only do three, so it was veto."

Schneider spoke up reminding us that he was still here "Your welcome to use my piano again, if you like." I was ready to say no but I made the mistake of looking at Syd, I saw how excited they were and knew I couldn't say no to anything they wanted.

"Sure, why not," I say much to the enjoyment of my Mum, Syd and Carmen.

* * *

Walking up to Schneider's apartment for the second time that down, I kept my breathing deep and calm because I knew this wouldn't be like the last time. Syd wouldn't walk away from after a song, they would never walk away from me, never. Looking across Syd, they smiled at me seemingly knowing but it helped me relax. Entering Schneider's apartment him, Abuelita, Mum and Carmen took their seats in the lounge room facing towards the piano.

Alex had opted out from seeing this performance, he couldn't be seen supporting his sister outside of school. Syd and I had a small whispered conversation about how we would do this performance before nodding our head once happy with our plan. I kissed Syd lightly on their lips before moving to take my seat behind the piano bench and Syd moved to join my family until it was time for them to join me.

Taking a deep breath, I lightly pressed down on the keys to test they still work and smile when Syd immediately cheers and hollers for me. Faltering for a second, I smile out at Syd before turning to look at the keys more seriously and beginning the opening of the song.

Sighing into the imaginary microphone, I set the mood for the song before singing, Elena: "End of May or early June, this picture-perfect afternoon we shared," I smile looking at Syd. Any afternoon spent with Syd was always perfect and enjoyable. Syd gave me a small wink before encouraging me to continue.

Elena: "Driving the winding country road, grab a scoop at A La Mode and then we're there," I sigh once again but this time in happiness, in contentment.

Elena: "An open field that's framed with trees, we pick a spot and shoot the breeze, like we do," I shrug as I sing about any other day.

Elena: "Quoting songs by our favourite bands, telling jokes no one understand."

Syd: "Except us two," Syd sung while joining me on the piano bench.

Syd: "And we talk and take in the view," I giggle nervously when Syd gestures towards me as the view and I just knew I was blushing like mad. Squeezing Syd's thigh lightly before standing up and allowing them to continue playing the piano, I move to stand in front of the piano.

Elena: "All we see is sky for forever, we let the world pass by for forever. Feels like we could go on for forever this way." I kept my voice light and emotionless.

Looking back at Syd we share a smile before joining voices, Elena and Syd: "Two people on a perfect day."

Turning my body fully to facing Syd, Elena: "We walk a while and talk about the things we'll do when we get out of school. Bike the Appalachian trail or write a book."

Syd: "Or learn to sail, wouldn't that be cool?" Syd giggled as she sung making me relax back into the song.

Syd: "There's nothing that we can't discuss, like girls we wish would notice us but never do."

"Hey!" I shout pausing the song.

Syd sung "It a part of the song Elena, I don't have eyes for anyone but you."

"Your lucky your cute," I say before Syd retracts on the piano and we pick the song back up like nothing had happened.

Syd: "She looks around and says to me 'There's nowhere else I'd rather be.' And I say, 'me too." As Syd sings our eyes connected once again but this time neither one of us can look away, we just stare deeply into one another eyes.

Elena and Syd: "And we talk and take in the view. We just talk and take in the view." This time we both release a sigh of contentment.

Turning back around to face our audiences, my family Elena: "All we see is sky for forever, we let the world pass by for forever. Feels like we could go on for forever this way, this way." I looked up just a little passed my family, up at the skylight window Schneider had in his apartment. Out of everything in here, it was probably one of my most favourite things. It was the best place just to sit underneath and read books.

Syd: "All we see is light for forever, cause the sun shines bright for forever. Like we'll be alright for forever this way."

Elena: "Two people on a perfect day." I finished for Syd, practically hearing their smile from behind me. Syd and I then together took a collective breath before slowly releasing it. The next part of the song would reveal to those who were listening what the song truly was about.

Elena: "And there they go, racing towards the tallest tree. From far across the yellow field, I hear them calling 'follow me' there we go. Wondering how the world might look for up so high," as I sing the word high, I raise my head to look at the roof.

Elena: "One foot after the other, one branch then to another. I climb higher and higher, I climb till' the entire sun shines on my face." Turning from looking at everyone, I turn to look at Syd who has a hand reached across the piano for me to take. Taking the offered hand, I feel them pull me towards the piano and I retake my seat next to them, facing directly towards them.

As I stare deeply into Syd's eyes, Elena: "And I suddenly feel the branch give way. I'm on the ground, my arm goes numb. I look around and I see them come to get me. They come to get me and everything's okay." I heard my Abuelita gasp, but I can't look away from Syd's eye. However, as I say everything's okay, I pull back a little into myself something in which they were so use to me doing.

Syd: "All we see is sky for forever, we let the world pass by for forever." As Syd sweet voice sings, I feel them wrap their arms around me and pulling me deeply into their embrace.

Syd: "But, baby," when Syd sings this I look up at them confused since it wasn't a part of the song.

Syd: "You and I for forever this way, this way," I smile at Syd message that it would always be us together for forever.

Elena and Syd: "All we see is light, cause the sun burns bright. We could be alright for forever this way. Two people, true friends, on a perfect day," we sing together, and it just feel magical. Singing with Syd has never felt like this before, it's different and new but I think I like it. I know, though that I love them completely with my whole entire heart. As we stare at each other, I can see the question in Syd's eyes and the concern, I give a small nod and this helps ease the tension from Syd.

Our moment is interrupted by Mum voice speak "You are never going out on the fricken balcony as long as I live," I laugh a little at my Mum's words but I still can't tear myself away from looking at Syd.

"I love you and I'm always going to be here," Syd spoke while wiping away the fallen tear, which I didn't even realise was there.

"I love you too," I spoke before burying my head into their shoulder and I felt their grip tighten around me. Feeling another hand on my shoulder, I pulled back from Syd to see Carmen standing there.

Carmen spoke "That was a little dark but really beautiful," I laughed while smile up at Carmen. Squeezing Syd's hand gently, I stood up and pulled Carmen in for a much-needed hug. I didn't realise how much I had been messing Carmen and I was so happy to have her back in my life. As I tucked my head down in Carmen's shoulder, I felt her hold onto me even tighter.

"Ah, just like old times," my Abuelita voice making me smile into Carmen's shoulder.

Mum commented back "It's just like watching the musical version of the Titanic." I laughed into Carmen's shoulder at mum's witty remark. I gave Carmen's one last tight squeeze before stepping back. Carmen wiped away the tear marks on my eyes away, we shared a smile before Carmen stepped back.

* * *

Eventually we once again left Schneider's apartment and went back down to our own. Mum and Abuelita went to check up on Alex who was fast asleep, while they did this it gave the three of us to set everything up. We moved everything my Abuelita would need into my room and everything we'd need out into the living room for now. Once everything was set-up, Mum and Abuelita kissed us all on the cheek, gave us big hugs and then left for the respective bedrooms.

"What do you want to now?" I asked after hearing the bedroom doors close.

Carmen suggested/asked "Can we sat up your Abuelita's bed and talk for a bit, I want to continue catching up?" When I looked towards Syd, they nodded their head and we move to start setting everything up. Carmen and Syd worked together in pulling the sofa bed out while I made the bed, the way Syd likes it. Once finished Syd and I sat on the bed together while Carmen pulled the arm chair over to sit closely to the bed as she could get.

Syd while linking our arms asked "How did you two meet?" At this question an instant blush came upon Carmen's cheek while a light smile came upon my own face.

Carmen confessed "I had just found out my parents had been deported and I was crying, alone in a bathroom. When the most crazy, talkative person I have ever met enter the room."

"That's me," I say looking at Syd excited.

"I figured," Syd said with a little laugh before looking for Carmen to continue.

"Elena did that Elena thing, looked at me completely confused before sliding the lock to the bathroom door shut and offering me some of her Abuelita's cooking. We sat on the bathroom floor, I was eating and Elena was just watching me."

"You and your watching people," Syd said shaking her head. I shrugged while leaning over to peck her lips before we gave Carmen our fall attention.

"After I finished eating, I totally accidently spilled my guts to Elena about my parents being deported and everything. By the time I was finished, Elena was in complete tears. When I asked if she was okay, the tears were wiped away and Elena just said we'll figure this out. From then on, we spent anytime we could together before she eventually brought me over to her house and the rest you know," Carmen finished with a small hand gesture.

"I was right, you are amazing," Syd spoke after Carmen finished making me blush.

Carmen then asked "So, how are you doing Elena? Crazy day." At Carmen's question, Syd turn to look at me and I knew I couldn't lie because they'd be able to tell whether I was lying or not.

"I really don't know how I'm feeling. I knew going in this was going to be how he would react. He has never been able to handle my sexuality, let alone our relationship." I say directing the last bit towards Syd, who lightly nods their head; already knowing most of this.

"It's just one thing to know this and to now experience it. I was hoping he wouldn't make this a bigger deal then it was, but he just can't seem to handle that I am a proud Cubin Lesbian and he did nothing to make that happen, it was how it was meant to be." Syd and Carmen both gave me proud big smile, particularly Carmen who had been my confidant throughout my questioning stage.

"I'm still amazed that you can say it out a loud and be so proud. You could barely say it to me without stuttering or wanting to cry."

"Aww," Syd immediately said after Carmen's confession and squeezed my hand tightly in support. The three of us stay up late talking, my best dream was coming true in Carmen and Syd becoming best friends and seeming to like one another; which would really help once Carmen has moved back permit. Eventually Carmen passed out on the couch claiming she was still suffering from jet lag.

I gave Carmen a big hug before she moved out onto the couch. This just left Syd and I sitting on the sofa bed my Abuelita normally sleeps on, we were snuggled down together. We had spent a solid hour in silence just enjoying each other's company while waiting for Carmen to really be passed out, so we didn't interrupt her sleep too much.

I then spoke up once I knew Carmen would be asleep "You've been amazing today. Thank-you for doing this with me."

"Of course Elena. I'm always going to be here for you," I smiled at the feeling of Syd placing a small kiss upon my head.

"I wish we could stay sleeping like this," I voiced sad because I hated not spending anytime with them when I could, even if we were just asleep.

Syd laughed "I know me too, but we have to respect your Mums rules. I don't want to do anything to put her off side."

"Please, she already loves you. But you are right, she's been so great too us. I don't want to do anything to ruin it, it's just you're really warm."

Syd laughed again "You really warm too," I smiled while squeezing Syd's waist tightly. We lulled back into silence, we didn't always need to be talking to enjoying being with each other. A lot of the time we would just snuggle up with each other and just enjoy that, rather than talk a whole lot. But that's not to say, we don't talk at all. We talk and voice different opinions when it is need, we often get into debates.

Which then lead to us making out, I don't mind that so much. Looking across to Syd as I went to talk, I stopped mid breath when I saw Syd's eyes tightly shut and a slight snore coming from their mouth. I knew this would get me into trouble with Mum, but I couldn't bring myself to leave Syd's nice warm embracing, so I tuck myself further into Syd and drifted off to sleep myself.

* * *

The following day when I had eventually woken up, I smiled at still being in Syd's arms. My smile soon drifted when I felt eyes watching me, I turned and saw my Mum and Abuelita standing there looking in on us. I mouthed 'I'll explain late,' before looking down at Syd who was sleeping. My face completely melted at the sight of Syd's messy hair sprayed all over the pillow and the peaceful look upon their face was beautiful. I couldn't even stop myself when I leant down to peck their lips. I heard Mum and Abuelita make a scoffing sound before moving towards the kitchen to start cooking. I watched as Syd slowly opened their eyes and looked up at me, with small bright smile.

"Hey," they eventually yawned out before moving to peck my lips, neither of us caring for morning breath. After I reassured Syd that I would clear things with my Mum about us sharing a bed last night, we had breakfast with the family at the table while Carmen slept through the entire thing. Carmen only a woke when Syd was leaving, deciding she would get out while she could. I had to keep from rolling my eyes but knew she had valid concerns. I wasn't entirely too sure what Mum or Abuelita were thinking, so I didn't know what would happen. We shared a small kiss before Syd left. It was then decided until her parents found a place to live, Carmen would stay up in Schneider's apartment because he had more space than we did.

Before anyone could say a single word to me, I left for my bedroom. I closed the door, even though I knew it wasn't going to be closed for long. I leant against the closed door and released a deep sigh and then looked at my photo wall. It had been Syd's idea, that I put up photos of us and anyone else. I looked punitively at the picture of my Papi and I at my quinces before he left me standing there alone on the dance floor. I shake my head sadly and unpin the photo from the wall.

With a heavy sigh, I put the photo in the draw out of sight and out of mind for now. I couldn't believe how yesterday had gone but I knew he would do this, I knew he wouldn't be able to accept my sexuality let alone my relationship with Syd. He just doesn't get it. It makes me angry, parents should love their child unconditionally, no matter what. Sighing, I guess he just forgot. Hearing my door open, I turn to see my Mum standing there looking in at me.

Mum spoke "We've got to talk kiddo."

"I know," I sigh before moving to take a seat on my bed, revealing the now empty space on my picture wall. I watched as Mum looked at the wall and then at me in sadness, I quickly look to the ground not being able to stand the sad look for long.

"How are you doing kiddo?" Mum asked clearly changing what she was going to say to me.

"I'm trying to play it cool, but it's just not fair. I knew he was going to do this, I knew he wasn't going to be able to handle this. Why can't he just handle this? I'm gay and I have a girlfirned, big fricken deal," I say winding myself up."

"I know, kiddo. I know it's not fair and that you should not have to be the adult in this situation," Mum slowly approached the bed before sitting down next to me and wrapping her arms around me, allowing me to snuggle myself into her.

"What he did at my quinces, it still hurts but I forgave him. Mostly for Alex, I know what he means to him. But I forgave him, I moved passed him standing me up on one of my biggest days. It all just," I paused for a breath and Mum finished "Really sucks." Mum wiped away the starting to fall tears.

"Yeah," I nod sitting up and breaking from the hug.

As I wiped my glasses for smudges, Mum spoke "I can't defend what he did. You've given him three chance, which is probably more than he has deserved. But I want you to know despite him, you are really loved Elena. Your Abuelita would do anything to protect you, Alex and I'd be right behind her; along with Syd and Carmen of course."

"I know Mum," I say nodding my head. Knowing I do have a lot of people supporting me.

Mum added in "And I don't think we are getting rid of Schneider anytime soon. So, he'll always be there fighting your corner." I couldn't help but let out a small giggle because she was definitely not lying, we were never going to get rid of Schneider and I didn't mind that anymore.

"How could we leave him. He needs our guidance," I said making Mum laugh while nodding her head because it was the truth.

Mum's voice turned serious "Now, about last night. I told you I didn't want you and Syd sleep in the same bed together."

"I know and I'm sorry it wasn't planned, it was all me. Syd fell asleep and I couldn't bring myself to leave the bed. I didn't particular want to sleep alone, I just needed someone, I needed Syd," I confess the last bit looking down not being able to look Mum in the eye.

"Elena," Mum said with a small sigh before saying "I'll let it go this time because it wasn't behind close doors, but next time you need someone I'm right here; Elena."

"I know Mum," I say pulling her in for a hug, know she wanted to but was giving me space. Eventually Mum left me alone in my bedroom, I laid on the bed and just thought. If my Dad couldn't accept me being gay then, I don't want to know him. I've given him way too many chances and it has ended in the same result. It's time to move on with my life and accept the love people were already willing to give me. I immediately called Syd to tell her the good news about my Mum and just to talk or not talk.

The End.

* * *

A/N: This is the last chapter for this story. I hope you like it ~KJ99

Song Reference List:

Good For You - Dear Evan Hansen

Waving Through The Window - Dear Evan Hansen

For Forever


End file.
